Detective Kennex's Daughter
by Geekgurl97
Summary: A Short Story What if Detective Kennex left behind his 14 year old daughter when he went into his coma? 2 years later Kennex is awake and his daughter is now 16. How will Kennex reconnect with his daughter that has changed so much?
1. Awake

I was sitting in my classroom looking out the window. I really was not paying attention to what my teacher was saying. Today marks the day of the accident. The day I lost both my parents. My dad has been in a coma since the accident.

I have been living with Captain Maldonado since they can't find my mother. Sadly I think she was killed but there is no proof.

Everyday for the past 2 years I visited my dad in the hospital. I hate seeing him like this but he is getting better. He lost his leg so they are going to give him a synthetic leg.

I think it looks cool but I know my dad will not like it.

I can't believe he has been in a coma for 2 years I remember it like it was yesterday.

(Flashback)

I was in class when it happened. I was a freshman at the time. We were taking a test when a MX bursted in.

"Is Ciara Kennex here?" he asked. I stood up. "Yes I am here." I said worried. "Please come with me." he said leaving the room. I grabbed my bag and ran after him.

"Hey! Wait what is going on?" I asked the MX. "Your father was injured while on duty. I am taking you to the crime scene." he said opening the car door for me.

The ride there was quiet. My heart was pounding out of my chest. When we got there I gasped. It looked like someone blew up the place. I jumped out of the car and ran into the crime scene.

"Daddy!" I yelled trying to find my dad. I was looking around when I started to see alot of dead officers. My eyes started to water. I turned around and saw my dads partner...dead.

The tears started to fall down my face. Someone taped me on the shoulder. It was Detective Stahl.

"Where is my dad?" I asked her with a shaky voice. Her eyes started to water as she showed me where he was. I gasped when I saw my dad on the stretcher. His leg was gone and he looked really beaten up.

I ran to him and cried "Daddy! Daddy wake up! You have to be ok! You have to be..." I started to sob into my dads chest.

(Flashback over)

"Ciara, Ciara, Ciara Kennex!" my teacher yelled. "Huh yes." I asked. "You are going home. A note was sent from the office for you." she said sending the note to my school pad.

I looked at the note. My friend Cathy looked at the note as well. "Why do you think Captain is picking you up early?" she asked. "I don't know." I said grabbing my backpack.

I walked down the hall and went into the office. Maldonado was siting down in the office when I walked in. When she saw me she stood up and smiled. "Hi Maldonado why are you picking me up so early?" I asked her.

"He's awake Ciara." she said with a smile. My eyes went wide. "Lets go." I said following her out of the office.

30 minutes later

We made it to the hospital. We walked in and staff looked up and smiled at me. We went into the elevator and I started to get nervous.

The elevator opened and I walked to his room. A nurse was standing outside waiting for me.

"Ciara Kennex?" she asked. "Yes I am." I responded. "Before you go in I wanted to tell you something." the nurse said. "Well what is it?" I asked her ready to just push her out of my way to see my dad. "When he woke up the first thing he said was your name. He started to ask where you were." she said with a smile.

I smiled as she stepped aside and opened the door. I slowly walked in and looked at my dad. His eyes were wide opened but he looked a lil tired.

I walked over to his bedside. His eyes followed me the whole time.

"Dad..." I said shyly. A tear rolled down his face and he smiled. "Hi Ciara." he said. He stretched his arm out to me for a hug. I started to cry and I ran into his arms and hugged him. "Hey why you crying bullet?" he asked me. I chuckled when he said bullet. His nickname for me. He is the only person that calls me that.

"I missed you so much." I said wiping my eyes. "I missed you too Ciara." he looked at me and smiled. "You are so big. How old are you?" he asked me. "I'm 16 now dad." I said with a smile.

"Woah." he said. "Where is your mom?" he asked. I lowered my head sadly.

"We can't find her John." Maldonado said walking into the room. "She went missing the day of the ambush."

"Who else made it?" my dad asked. "You're the only one that made it out alive." I said sadly. My dad had a hard time believing the bad news. He blamed himself for that incident.

I went outside so my dad and Maldonado could talk. I was ok with it. I am just happy that I have my dad back.


	2. Almost Back To Normal

6 months later.

It has been 6 months since my dad woke up from his coma. After he got out of the hospital I moved back into my house with my dad. Everything was back to normal... well almost.

My dad has not gone back to the police station since he woke up. Maldonado told him to take as much time off as he needed but, it has been 6 months! He has to go back sooner or later.

Also every other week he would go out at night and come back with a bloody noes. When ever I asked him what happened he says "Nothing go back to bed." but I have a hard time sleeping when he is up all night on his computer.

He is obsessed with syndicate! He is spending all his time trying to remember what happened. He is having a hard time remembering anything during or before the ambush.

He is depressed about my mom. We have no idea where she is. He keeps looking at the last video message she left. I listen to it too when I want to hear my mom's voice.

This morning I got up and got dressed. I was in my room brushing my hair when I heard my dad talking to Maldonado on the holo phone.

"John it has been 6 months. I have given you enough time. It time you come back." she said. "Ya ok. I will be down there soon." he said hanging up the phone.

I smiled. I jumped when I heard my phone ring. I looked at my phone and smiled. It was my best friend Catherine Paul.

"Hey my dad asked if you need a ride to school today?" Cathy texted.

"Yes but tell him to go to the station first. My dad is coming back! :-D." I texted.

"Really! That awesome C! Kk see you at the station. I will save you a donut." she texted.

"Powdered plz!" I texted back.

"You act like we are not twins!" she texted.

I put my phone in my backpack and walked into the kitchen. I poured myself some orange juice. I sat at the counter and my dad walked in dressed and ready to go. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Your going back today?" I asked. "Drop it bullet. I know you over heard me talking to Maldonado." he said putting his gun in his holder. "You know me so well." I said finishing my juice.

We left the house and we were on are way to the station. We were on the freeway when I thought of something that made me laugh.

"What is so funny?" my dad asked. "Nothing." I said trying to hide my laughter. "No tell me." my dad said. "Well I was just thinking about how you are going to be assigned a MX partner." I said.

"What?" he asked confused. "Well all officer have to ride with a MX now. It the law." I said taking a sip of my dad's coffee.

We got to the station and we walked in. Everyone was looking at us. More like looking at my dad. I knew what half the department thought.

They thought that it was my dad's fault that all those people died in the precinct. One of those people was my best friend Catherine Paul's dad but, Detective Paul kept his thoughts to himself around me.

I saw Cathy on the other side of the station. I kissed my dad goodbye and ran over to my friend. "Hey Cathy!" I said hugging my friend. "Hey C! I got your donut." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said before we both started to enjoy are donuts. We both looked towards Maldonado's office. "Look Maldonado is telling your dad he has to have a MX." Cathy said with a smile. "No need I told him in the car." I said with a smile.

"That is so mean." Cathy said smacking my arm. "Believe me I know my dad. By the end of the day there is going to be a MX with a bullet in its head." I said shooting a MX with my finger gun then blowing the tip.

"Already starting up trouble girls this early in the morning?" Detective Paul asked. "No dad just messing around." Cathy said grabbing her backpack. "You girls ready to go?" Detective Paul asked.

"Yep." we both said starting to walk out to the car.

Detective Paul dropped us off and we waved goodbye.

 _I can't wait to hear how my dad's first day back was._

I thought to myself as Cathy and I walked to our first class _._


	3. Dorian

I walked out of school with Cathy and we headed over to our favorite cafe. We got our food and sat down near the window.

"So how is your dad?" Cathy asked. I sighed "I don't know C. The guilt of the raid is eating him up." I said taking a bite of my sandwich. "Have you tried to tell him it is not his fault?" Cathy asked. "He is not hearing it C." I said finishing my sandwich. "Come on let's head over to the shooting range before it closes." I said grabbing my backpack.

After we got done at the shooting range Cathy's dad took me home. I unlocked the door and threw my bag on the floor. I turned on the light and I saw a DRN sitting at our kitchen table.

I grabbed my gun and pointed it at him. "Who are you?" I asked him. He stood up and put his hands in the air. "My name is Dorian. You must be Ciara." he said with a smile. "Who wants to know?" I asked putting my gun back.

"I am your fathers new partner." he said. "Wait I thought he was assigned a MX?" I asked. "He was but he pushed him out of a moving car." he said. "So why are you here?" I asked. "Your father has been off the grid for more than 4 hours. I was wondering if you had the code to his locator chip?" he explained to me. "Yes I have it on my phone. Can I come with you to look?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled "Sure let's get going." he said as we left the house.

We drove for a while then my phone said that we were close. We were downtown. "Maybe he went to this noodle joint we go to." I said as Dorian parked his car next to my dad's. "It says that your dad is in that building over there." Dorian said pointing to a shady looking building.

"No he can't be. These are illegal doctors. Why would my dad be here?" I asked. "Maybe to help him remember about the raid." Dorian said.

 _That would explain alot._

I thought to myself. We got out of the car and walked into the building my dad was in. When we walked in my dad was hooked up to machine and he was shaking. Blood was coming out of his nose.

"Dad!" I yelled as we ran over to him. Dorian took the device off him and shocked him. "Is he gonna be ok?" I asked Dorian. "He will be fine. He just went into shock." Dorian said reassuring me. I nodded.

"How did you find me?" my dad asked. "Your daughter gave me the code to your locator chip." Dorian said. My dad turned and looked at me. I was staring at him concerned. "Did you remember anything new?" I asked my dad. My dad looked around. "Ya but let's get out of here first." he said getting up out of the chair.

We walked over to the noodle shop and sat down. "So what did you see John?" Dorian asked.

My dad turned to me and sighed. "Ciara I hate to have to tell you this but your mom was behind the raid." my dad said.

I looked at him shocked. I started to shake my head. "What do you mean? I... I don't understand." I asked. "She was behind everything. It all makes sense now." my dad said. "No your wrong! You just thought you saw mom! Being in a coma for two years will do that to a person!" I shouted at him.

"Ciara it is what I remember. I did not imagine I saw her I did see her." my dad said trying to get up to comfort me. "No your wrong! Your wrong! Your memory is wrong!" I yelled tears streaming down my face.

My dad grabbed me and hugged me tight while I cried into his chest.

 _No it can't be true. It can't._


	4. Recovery

Three weeks later

I sat in my room and looked at a picture of my mom and I. We looked so happy. There is no way she can be dirty.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to get some water. My dad walked into the kitchen and grabbed some olive oil. I looked at him confused when he started to rub the oil on his knee.

"Don't ask." he said putting the oil back. I shrugged and drank my water. The video phone started to ring. I walked over and answered it.

"Hey Polly." I said to Cathy's older brother.

"Hey you going to the station today?" he asked.

"Ya I don't have anything else to do. Is Cathy coming?" I asked.

"No she is gonna stay home she is sick." he said sadly.

"Oh well tell her I said get better. I will see you at the station." I said before ending the call.

Polly is a nickname I have for him. He is named after his dad so I just call him Polly. He is two years older than me. He always looked out for me when my dad was in his coma. He is like a big brother. (Well I am taller than him by an inch but ya.)

I grabbed my backpack and got my keys. "Dad I am coming with you to the station today." I said waiting for him at the door. "On a Saturday? Thought you

were gonna stay here in you pajamas and mope." he said walking over to me.

"You feeling ok?" he asked me concerned. "Ya I am fine. I am just gonna hang with Polly. Cathy is sick." I said.

"Ok well I hope you have fun with short stuff." he said jokingly as we walked out the door.

We got to the station and I walked over to the donut box. All the powdered donuts were gone. I pushed my hair back frustrated.

"Looking for this?"

I turned around and Polly was holding the last powdered donut. I smiled and tried to grab it. "I will give it to you but, we have to talk." he said seriously.

"Ok let's talk." I said getting serious. "Not here..." he said looking around the station. I nodded. I walked over to my dad. "Hey dad Polly and I are gonna go hang out." I said.

"Where you guys headed without transportation?" he asked curiously. "We were just gonna walk around town." I said with a smile. "Well ok. Be back by the end of my shift." he said.

"Always." I said before I left with Polly. We walked a few blocks down. "Where are you taking me Paul?" I asked him. Then Cathy zoomed along side of us on my motorcycle!

"What is going on! I thought you were sick." I asked Cathy. "Just shut up and get on we will explain everything when we get to the house." she said handing me a helmet.

I grabbed the helmet and got on with Polly and Cathy. We drove to their house . We got in and I turned to Cathy and Polly. "Ok what is going on!" I yelled.

"Ok I lied Cathy is not sick but, we needed to get you away from the station." Polly said. "Why?" I asked. "Because we know your mom was responsible for the the precinct." Cathy blurted out. I looked at her.

"How the hell did you know that?" I asked. "Word spreads fast around the department. You should know that better than anyone." Polly said.

"So what?" I said. "So we know that you have been having a rough time." Polly said. "And we want to help." Cathy said with a smile.

"Ok how are you guys gonna help me? Unless you are gonna track down Syndicate and find my mother and kill her! You can't help me." I said sitting on their couch.

"That is exactly what we are gonna do." Cathy said. I looked up at her confused and worried. "Minus the killing part." Polly said sitting next to me.

I stayed silent for a minute. Looking down at my feet. I looked up at Cathy. "So how are we gonna track down Syndicate?" I asked her. She hit the coffee table and pointed at us.

Polly and I both jumped alarmed at her actions. "I thought you would never ask! We hit the streets like the rouge cops we are!" she shouted with pride.

"We could get in trouble. Maldonado would have our butts!" I pointed out. "Since when do you care about following regulation?" Polly asked me.

I looked at Polly and nodded. It is true I did not care if I broke regulation. "Ok so let's say that we shake people down. Find Syndicate. Get my mom then what?" I asked.

"It would be your move." Polly said. I looked at him confused. "You could talk to here and find out why she did what she did." Polly said.

"Or you could kill her..." Cathy add in.

"You can turn her into the department." Polly suggested.

"Or you could kill her..." Cathy added again.

Polly threw a pillow at Cathy. I leaned my head back on the couch looking up at the ceiling. I blinked a few times then I looked at my friends.

"Let's do it."


	5. Leads

2 weeks later

I was sitting in my room with my hair in a messy bun. I was laying on my stomach using my laptop. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear while I looked through some files on Insyndicate.

Yes I know it is illegal to be involved with police business but I did not care. This is the only way I can find answers... and hopefully closure.

I was scrolling through a list of suspects when I finally found a lead.

"Finally." I said to myself relieved that we had something to go off of. I was about to call Cathy and tell her but my dad just walked into my room. I jumped and slammed my laptop shut in frustration.

"Dad don't you ever knock!" I yelled. "Not when I pay the bills." he said sitting on the edge of my bed. He looked at my laptop and then back at me. "What are you doing?" he asked me.

I looked at him and smirked nervously. "Just some work." I said. "What kinda of work?" he said reaching for my laptop. I leaned forward and slid my laptop over to me. "You know just some personal work." I said getting up to put my laptop on my desk. I  
sat my laptop down and then turned to face my dad.

"So did you want something?" I asked him. "Ya I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out today. You know catch up and bond and stuff." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

I pushed my hair back and sighed. "Dad that sounds great it really does but I was going to hang out with Cathy and Polly today." I said looking in my closet for something to wear.

"That is what you did last weekend, and the weekend before that." he said suspiciously. "What are you three doing?" he asked still eyeing my laptop.

"We are just working on a project." I said pulling out some black skinny jeans and a shirt. "What kinda of project?" he asked.

I was about to answer him when my phone rang. I looked at my dad and answered my phone. It was Cathy.

"Hey Ciara. I was just checking to see if you found anything yet." she said.

"Ya I did and I will be over at your house right after my dad stops interrogating me." I said looking straight at my dad.

"Ok see you then bye." Cathy said before she hung up.

I put my phone on my dresser and grabbed my clothes. "I am gonna take a shower." I said not looking my dad in the eye. My dad got up and stood in front of my room door so I could not leave.

"If you are doing anything you are not suppose to you need to tell me." he said seriously. I looked up at him. "Dad you need to trust me when I say what I am doing I have to do. I am not in any danger and I am not looking for trouble. You raised me better  
than that." I said not breaking eye contact.

My dad sighed and moved out of my way so I could go get dressed.

Once I was dressed I grabbed my coat and my phone. I walked into the living room and looked around. I did not see dad. I walked over to the place where dad and I kept our guns and I grabbed mine. I put it in my jacket and then I closed the cabinet.

I walked over to the counter to grab my keys when my dad walked out of the back room.

"Hey dad I am about to leave." I said with a smile. "Ok." he said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I started to walk to the door.

"Be carful with whatever you are doing." my dad said. I turned around and looked at him. "Always." I said before I left.

Once I got to Cathy's house I rang the door bell. I waited and then Detective Paul answered the door.

"Hello detective may I come in?" I asked with a smile. "Sure." he said stepping out of the way. Detective Paul watched me as I rushed up the stairs to Cathy's room.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I looked and Cathy was sitting on her bed and Polly was sitting at Cathy's desk.

"Did you get my suspect I sent you?" I said looking over Polly's shoulder. "Yep and I got his address." Polly said with a smile. I smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"So what is the next move? We can not just go in guns blazing." I said sitting next to Cathy. "We are gonna go to his place and see what he knows." Cathy said.

"From what we have on this guy he was one of the main people who was involved. If anyone knew your mom it would be him." Polly said.

"Ok let's go." I said walking towards the door. We were all walking down the stairs to leave.

"Dad! Polly, Ciara and I are going to a movie marathon!" she yelled before she walked out the door.

"Ok!" he yelled from the living room.

We all walked out to my motorcycle. "You brought the side car this time?" Polly asked. "Ya it is safer this way." I said handing him a helmet. "Well who is going in the side car?" Polly asked.

Cathy and I smiled at each other and looked at Polly.

We all got on the bike and headed over to the mans apartment. The whole ride Polly sat with his arms crossed mad that he had to sit in the side car.

John Kennex's POV

I sat at the kitchen counter with Dorian. "So where did Ciara go?" Dorian asked me. I took a sip of my coffee. "I don't know but she is up to something." I said. "How can you be so sure?" Dorian asked.

"She has been doing things on her laptop and she won't let me see. She has been gone every weekend and when she comes home it is already night time." I said.

"Well why don't you look at her laptop?" Dorian asked. "She locks it." I said frustrated. Dorian walked into Ciara's room to get her laptop.

He came back with her laptop and sat back down. "Maybe I can unlock it." Dorian said. He opened up her laptop and he stared at the screen.

"John it is not locked." he said turning the laptop towards me. I grabbed it and looked at the screen.

"This is a list of suspects for Insyndicate that we could not find." I said scrolling down the list. "Why would she have that on here laptop?" he asked curiously. "Maybe to find out more about what happened." I said closing the laptop.

I walked over to the cabinet where we keep the guns. I opened it and sighed.

"Her gun is gone Dorian." I said looking toward the DRN. "Man don't worry they probably went to the shooting range." Dorian said.

"Ya ya. You are probably right." I said sitting back down.

I knew Dorian was not right. Ciara was not at the shooting range.

Ciara Kennex's POV

I parked on the side of the apartment complex. It was a dirty building. It was located downtown near the wall. We all got off the bike. We looked around and saw a window to the apartment that we were going to.

Cathy went to the window. I went to the door and Polly fell back. We were all armed and ready. I fixed my jacket and knocked on the door.

A middle age man answered the door.

"What do you want?" he asked in a grumpy voice. "May I come in?" I asked nicely. He sighed and moved out of the way. I walked in and looked around.

There were drugs and money laying around I saw a few hidden guns. He had a stack if dirty magazines in the corner.

Typical fucktard.

I turned around and faced him.

"So what do you want?" he asked me. "If you are selling something than you can just get out cause I am not buying." he said siting on his couch.

"I wanted to talk to you about Insyndicate." I said getting straight to the point. "You a cop?" he asked. "No." I said with a small smirk. "What about Insyndicate?" he asked. "Wanna know about a woman named Ana." I said.

He looked at me and then smiled. "Who are you really?" he said getting up. I looked toward the window and saw Cathy ready to jump in if I needed her.

"I am someone who wants information on Ana." I said looking up at him. "I know exactly who you are. You are detective Kennex's daughter." he said putting his hand in his pocket.

I pulled out my gun and he pulled out his. "Nice try kid but you just made the wrong move." he said.

Cathy came up behind him and put her gun to his head. "You just made the wrong move man." Cathy said with confidence. Out of nowhere another guy came out of the back room.

"I think you to girls are asking for it!" the other guy said putting a gun to Cathy's back. Then on cue Polly busted down the door holding two guns and pointing them at the men.

"PUT THE GUNS DOWN NOW!" he yelled. The men slowly put down their weapons. Cathy and I pushed them towards the couch.

"Polly go check for anymore guys. We got this." I said. Polly nodded and checked out the apartment. "You don't even know who you are looking for." one of the men said.

"We are looking for Ana." I said getting frustrated. "Ana is not her real name." he said with a smug smile. I grabbed him by his shirt.

"What the hell did you say!?" I asked him again. "That's not her real name. It was a cover. How do you think she tricked your dad." he said looking down at me.

I turned my back to him and rubbed the back of my neck. Then I spun around fast and punched him in the jaw. He fell back on the couch and was down for the count.

I looked at the other guy who was looking at his unconscious friend shocked.

"So do you no where my mom is?" I asked. "Go to hell." he said.

"Ok." I said simply. I looked over to Cathy and she nodded. She looked back at the man and hit him in the head with her gun.

"Thank you... for your cooperation." I said to the two unconscious men before I turned to Cathy. "Ok let's get going." I said Cathy nodded and we went to the door where Polly was waiting for us.

"So at least we got a new clue." Polly said as we walked to my motorcycle.

"Ya... Now we need to find out my mom's real name." I said putting on my helmet.

Later that day.

It was 8:00pm when I got home. I had stopped by the noodle shop and got some noddles to go. I walked in to the house and I walked over to the cabinet to put my gun away. Once I closed the cabinet the light in the kitchen turned on.

I turned around and my dad was sitting at the counter. "Hey dad." I said with a smile. He did not say anything. "I brought noodles." I said with a smile walking over to him.

He watched me as I walked over to him. I sat down the food and handed dad his bowl of noddles.  
I grabbed mine out of the bag and started eating.

My dad kept staring at me.

"Where did you go today?" he asked me.

"Cathy, Polly and I went to a Movie marathon." I said with my mouth full of noodles.

"Really that is interesting because I checked the movie theater website and there were no movie marathon's today so try again." my dad said in one sentence.

I looked up and swallowed hard on my noodles.

"Ok well we went to the shooting range." I said simply.

"Really because I called the range and the manger did not see any of you today. That was strike 2 Ciara Kennex don't make it 3." my dad said angrily.

I looked at my dad and sighed.

"Ok fine. We went to that park downtown. The dangerous one. We wanted to play on that playground like when we were lil. That is also why I brought my gun." I said.

"Thank you. Was that so hard?" my dad said as he started to eat his noddles.

I looked at him and smiled. I finished my noodles and went to my room to get ready for bed.

John's POV

I watched Ciara as she walked to her room.

"Strike 3." I whispered to myself.


	6. Attention

I put on my Jr. Police uniform and smiled.

Today there was a field trip at the station. It is Jr. Officers jobs to lead the tours.

Cathy, Polly and I have been Jr officers for years. If anyone found out about the under cover stuff we were doing we could all be dismissed.

I walked into the station and saw Cathy waiting for the kids to come.

"Morning Jr officer Paul." I said with a smile.

Cathy looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning Jr detective Kennex." she said with a smile.

I gave my friend a hug and she whispered to me.

"Have you found anything on your mom yet?" she asked me.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"No and it is killing me!" I said.

"Well don't worry something will come up soon." she said with a smile.

"Hey guys! We are having our meeting right now! Let's go!" Polly said going into the briefing room.

We both looked at each other and sighed.

"I love him I really do but ever since he became head Jr Officer he has been really bitchy." Cathy said.

We both giggled and walked in.

We were all talking about the field trips that were coming this week when Maldonado walked in.

"I need 3 junior officers. CATHARINE, PAUL, AND CIARA! COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!" she yelled before leaving the room headed to her office.

"Meeting a juried." Polly said.

Everyone got up and left.

Polly put his hands on the table and hung his head down.

"Paul..." I said.

He looked up at me.

"How long?" Polly asked me.

"I don't know what you mean..." I said honestly.

He slammed his hands on the table.

"How long did it take me to become Head Jr Officer!?" he yelled at me.

"2...3 years." I said.

"If I lose my position because of you.." he started.

I put my hand on top of his.

"You won't. I won't let you." I said before we all walked over to Maldonado's office.

We all walked in and stood hands behind our back.

"You two leave." Maldonado said pointing at Cathy and Polly.

"But..." Cathy said.

"You heard her!"

We turned around to see who the voice belonged to. Detective Paul was standing at the door.

"But dad...!" Cathy said before her dad cut her off.

"No buts get out now!" Detective Paul said sternly.

Cathy and Polly looked at me sadly before turning to walk out of Maldonado's office.

Detective Paul held the door opened and my dad walked in. He walked over to a sitting Maldonado. Also my fathers DRN Dorian walked in before Detective Paul closed the door.

It was silent for a moment.

I could not bare to look up at my father so a stared down at my feet.

"Ciara... look at me." my father said sternly.

I slowly looked up at my father.

"What have you been doing?" my dad asked me.

"I don't..." I said trying to defend myself.

"Don't lie to me." my dad said on the brink of anger.

"We got a report on three teens near the wall assaulting two men in their apartment." Maldonado said.

"The men are in jail." Dorian said.

I looked up at him with a slight grin.

"But they gave great description of their so called attackers." Dorian said.

"Do you know how much danger you just put yourself in." my dad asked.

"I was just trying to help." I said.

"Help!" my dad yelled. "Those thugs know who you are now. We have no idea who they told. What if this spreads throughout Insyndicate? Your mom could already know that I am alive!" my dad said.

"How do we even know that mom did it?" I said under my breath.

"Say it louder so we can hear you." my father said sarcastically.

"Ok ok!" Maldonado yelled.

"Ciara you are takin off the junior police force." Maldonado said.

"What!" I yelled.

"Give me your badge and your license now." she said.

I took off my badge and took out my license and gave it to her. I looked up at my dad with tears in my eyes.

"I hate you!" I yelled at my dad and then ran out of the office.

I ran outside of the department and took off down the street. I just kept running. I did not know where I was going I was just so angry.

I ran into a alley and slid down a wall and cried.

4 hours later

I had my head in my hands. I looked up and pushed my hair back and sighed.

Can't stay out here forever.

I got up and dusted my clothes off. I started to walk out of the alley when I felt someone tug on my arm and pull me back.

Someone put a bag over my head and held me down. I kicked and screamed when someone bunched me in the face.

The last thing I remember was being thrown into a van.

Detective Kennex POV

"Maybe I should have kept her posted on what was going on." I said walking back and forth.

"Did she really have to lose her position of junior officer?" I asked Maldonado.

"It had to be down John. She was looking through police files." she answered.

"If I were her I would have done the same thing." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Can't believe she said she hates me." I said sitting down.

"Ciara still loves you. Her emotions were just clouding her judgement man." Dorian said.

"Ya but it still hurt." I said looking at a picture of Ciara when she was younger.

"I am gonna go check on her." I said grabbing my keys.

"Ok tell her that I am sorry." Maldonado said sadly.

I nodded and left the station.

30 minutes later.

I unlocked the front door and turned on the light.

"Ciara... we need to talk." I said walking towards her room.

I opened the door and walked into her room.

She was not there but, I saw a letter on the bed. I picked it up and read it.

I found her sitting in a ally crying her eyes out. You will never make my daughter cry again.

-Ana

Oh no!

I grabbed my keys and rushed back to the station.

What have I done!?


	7. Remember

Ciara's POV

I felt a pain in my head as I started to wake up. I started to panic when I realized I was tied up to a chair. I tried to get untied when I heard someone in the dark room with me.

"Who's there?" I asked. A man came into the light and looked down at me. He was a middle aged man. Around 30,40. He was a white guy with green eyes and brown hair.

"Well don't you look just like your mother." he said with a smirk. "Am I suppose to know who you are?" I asked unafraid. "No and we are going to keep it that way." he said pulling out a phone.

John's POV

I ran into the station frantic. I walked in and saw Richard.

"Hey Kennex I..." Richard was about to say something but I cut him off. "Is Ciara at your place!?" I asked him frantically.

"No because we are still here." Cathy said walking over to us. "Is Ciara ok?" Cathy asked worried. "I think she has been taken by Insyndicate. I found this on her bed." I said handing it to Detective Paul.

He read it and looked at me. "Let's start a search right now!" he said to all the police that were there.

Ciara's POV

I sat in the chair struggling to break free. I was wiggling the restraints on my wrist when I heard a familiar voice.

"Ciara, stop trying to fight. Just calm down." my so called mother said walking out of the shadows.

"Says the woman that once told me to never stop fighting." I said looking away from her. She chuckled.

"Ya I guess that is true isn't." she said pulling up a chair in front of me. "Why am I here!?" I yelled at her. She looked at me for a while. "Wow you look just like your father. I have missed you so much." she said in a motherly tone.

"Don't pretend to act like you care!" I yelled. She looked at me hurt. "The reason your hear is because I care about you." she said defending herself. "I found you crying in an alley. I am not going to let your father hurt you like that ever again." she  
said through her teeth.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked. My mother pulled out a gun and my heart skipped a beat. "I am going to finish what I started." she said loading the gun. I shook my head violently and tugged on the ropes that tied my wrist together.

"No no no! Don't kill him please! He is the only family I have! Please!..." I said as I began to cry. "Don't worry Ciara after your father is out of the way we can finally be a real family. Just you and me." she said with a smile before she  
left the room.

I hung my head down. I wish my dad was here. He always makes me feel better when I am scared. I remember one time when I was super scared and my dad was there for me.

I was 7 years old and terrified of lightning. My dad was working a late shift that night so I was home alone. My mom was on a business trip as usual. I was under the coffee table with a blanket over my head.

I was silently crying. I shook every time I heard thunder strike. I was so scared that I did not even hear my dad open the door. He walked over to the coffee table and leaned down to my level.

"Oh Ciara I am so sorry. Come here." he said holding out his arms. I crawled out from under the table and hugged my dad.

He sighed and lifted me into his arms. He took me to his room and laid me down in his bed. He climbed in bed and held me in his arms as my cries slowly started to stop.

"I will never leave you alone like that again." any dad said. I buried my face into his chest. "Promise?" I asked. He stroked my hair and sighed.

"Well baby girl with my job I can't promise that. But I can promise you that as long as I am alive, you don't have to be afraid of anything." my dad said tightening his arm around me.

I nodded and drifted off to sleep knowing that I had nothing to fear.

"I am sorry daddy." I said remembering the last thing I said to my father.

John's POV

The search was on everyone was looking for Ciara. I sat at my desk waiting for any update on Ciara.

I looked at a picture of us on my desk. It was when Ciara was four. It was her first dance recital. She was in a lil pink tut and leotard. I was holding her on my hip and she had her arms around my neck.

That was a special day for me.

I sat in the crowd with the other parents while I watched all of the girls dance. I smiled when in the middle of the routine Ciara smiled at me and waved.

I laughed and waved back. "Ah Isn't that sweet." Paul said sitting next to me. "HI DADDY!" Cathy yelled from the stage waving her hand just as her friend did. "Ah ain't that cute." I said to Paul as he waved back to his daughter.

I laughed and sighed. "Do you see what they are doing to us Paul? They a made us soft." I said patting Paul on the back. Paul smiled and nodded in agreement. After the show I went back stage to go get Ciara.

I found her talking with Cathy. I smiled and started to look around.

"Oh no where has my lil bullet gone!" I said loud enough for her to her. I saw her turn her head toward me.

"If I can't find my bullet I think I am gonna cry." I said covering my eyes with my hand. I heard fast feet running toward me.

In a few seconds I felt a tug at my pants leg. "Daddy I am right here you don't have to cry." Ciara said sadly. I smiled and quickly lifted her up to tickle her.

She laughed and giggled in my arms. "There's my bullet!" I laughed as I sat her on my hip.

"Daddy did you see me? I danced so pretty!" Ciara exclaimed. "Ya I did! So do you wanna be a dancer when you grow up?" I asked my young daughter. She quickly shook her head no.

"This is for fun only!" she said seriously. I held up my hand in defense. "Well ok then. So what do you want to be?" I asked now curious.

"I wanna be a detective like you and grandpa daddy." she said sweetly. I looked at her shocked. "Princess are you sure? Why do you want to be a detective?" I asked my daughter curious.

She thought about it for a second. "Because I want to help people like you do. I wanna be brave and stop the bad guys. Your not afraid of anything daddy." Ciara said.

I looked at my 4 year old shocked. There are not that many woman in my family. To be honest I wished for the longest that Ciara was gonna be a boy. For her to follow in my footsteps filled me with pride.

I was about to comment but Ciara got distracted.

"Mommy!" she yelled as her mother walked over to us. I sat Ciara down and she ran to her mother. "Hello sweetheart." Ana said picking her up.

"You missed the show." I said saddened and disappointed in Ana. She looked up at me frustrated. "Honey I tried my best to leave work early but my boss would not let me." she said trying to defend herself.

I nodded still a little upset. "Mommy I am gonna be a detective like grandpa and daddy!" Ciara said to Ana excited. She smiled at Ciara and then looked up at me surprised. "Really!? Wow, looks like we are gonna have 2 detective Kennex's around here."  
Ana said sitting Ciara back on the ground.

"Ciara go stand next to your dad so I can take a picture of my two brave detectives." Ana said taking out her phone.

I picked up Ciara and Ana took the picture.

That was the day that Ciara decided to follow in my footsteps.

I continued to stare at the photo with tears in my eyes. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Dorian standing behind me.

I got up and look at the DRN for hope.

"We may have found her." Dorian said hopefully.

Ciara's POV

I sat in the chair helpless my mom had been gone for hours. I hope that dad is ok. I am almost free. I have been tugging at the ropes for a while and they finally feel loose enough to get free. Know I am just waiting for the right time to strike. I looked  
up when I heard the door open.

My mom walked in looking frazzled. "Did you contact them?!" she asked panicked. "Who?" I asked confused. "The police! They are all outside." she said walking back and forth. I sighed with relief.

Then the door was kicked down by Dorian. My dad ran in and held up a gun. "Let her go Ana!" he demanded. Ana pulled out a gun and pointed it at my dad.

"You are not taking my daughter away from me!" she yelled with her back turned away from me. I untied myself and attacked her from behind. I got her on the ground and grabbed her gun.

I stood up quick and pointed the gun at her. My dad looked at me shocked.

"It is time for you to pay." I said angrily.


	8. Choice

I pointed the gun at Ana with shaking hands.

"Ciara..." my dad said slowly. I did not look at him. All I could see was red. "Ciara honey... you don't have to do this." my dad said taking a step toward me.

"Yes I do!" I said angrily. Tears streamed down my face. "You never loved me." I told my mother who was still on the ground. "How does it feel to be helpless? How does it feel to fear for what is going to happen next!?" I yelled at her.

"All my life you were never there. Dad was always there for me. He protected me, loved me, kept me safe." I said staring angrily at my mother.

"Then... THEN YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled. Ana shook her head.

"Ciara I love you so..."

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" I yelled. "YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME! 2 YEARS! Where were you?" I asked. "Where were you when I was crying my eyes out. When I was sleeping in the hospital." I said.

"Ciara I am sorr..."

"DON'T SAY SORRY!" I yelled shaking the gun at her. My dad stepped in front of Ana.

"Move out of the way dad!" I yelled. "Ciara don't kill her." my dad said putting his gun away. "How could you say that dad! How could you let her live after everything she has done!?" I yelled angry and confused.

"If you go through with this you will regret it for the rest of your life." my dad said.

"You were in a coma for 2 years. She took you away! She took your leg! She deserves to die!" I yelled.

Dorian put hand cuffs on my mom. "No let her go!" I yelled at the DRN. He put his hands up.

My dad was a few inches in front of me. I slowly started to break down. My eyes were blurred with tears. My dad softly took the gun out of my hands and threw it to the side. He grabbed me and hugged me tight.

I sobbed into my fathers chest. "It's ok I'm here." he said softly stroking my hair.


	9. End

2 years later

It has been two years since my mom was put in jail for what she did. Within the those two years Jamie which is my mom's real name was arrested without bail for murder. Insyndicate was shutdown and now each and everyone of those thugs is on trial.

What about me you ask. Well right now I am at my high school graduation sitting next to my best friend holding my diploma. I looked over at Cathy and smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

Once the ceremony was over Cathy and I went to go find our family. "Bullet!" I heard my dad yell. I smiled when I saw my dad in the crowd. I ran through the crowd and gave my dad a big hug.

"I am so proud of you!" my dad said. "I know." I said with a smile. I smiled even bigger when I saw Stahl standing behind him. "Congrats." Stahl said with a smile. I hugged my dad's girlfriend of 2 years now.

I looked over and saw Cathy celebrating with her dad and brother. They looked over at us and waved. We happily waved back at them. We walked over to Cathy and her dad and brother.

Detective Paul hugged me. "Congartulations kid." he said with a smile. "Thank you detective Paul." I said as Polley came up to me. "Well you did it." he stated with a smile. "Yep." I said nodding my head.

"So I heard that you guys start at the police academy in a few months." Polley said. "Ya we are gonna be classmates." I said punching him in the arm. He laughed and rubbed his arm in pain.

"So I was wondering if when you start at the academy... we could go out for lunch or something." Polley asked me rubbing the back of his neck. I grinned "I would love that."

The End


End file.
